Squirtle Squad
The Squirtle Squad was a group of Squirtle who had all been abandoned by their trainers. History The New Timeline (Past) After being abandoned by his first trainer, Ash's Squirtle had become jaded towards humans. He knew that if he wanted to avoid capture he would need to rely on others to watch his back. So Squirtle found other Squirtles who like him had been abandoned. They joined forces and together they became the Squirtle Squad. Ash's Squirtle was the leader and he gave each other member a name based on their skill set, Thinker, Scout, Heavy and Joker. The rest of the squad referred to their leader as Boss. The group became the best of friends and looked after each other. They would spend most of their time playing pranks on the townsfolk of Vermillion City. Whenever they needed or wanted anything they would plan raids on businesses and the like. This made the general populous of the city think quite poorly of the Squirtle Squad. An Officer Jenny and her partner Growlithe were often called to try to stop/catch the Water-types. For months they were successful in their raids, but this caused them to think that they were untouchable. It was during a raid on a new fast food restaurant that their luck ran out. Jenny and many other residents that they had pranked before had set a trap. First Jenny and her Gowlithe's older brother baited Boss into a battle. When the Growlithe was about to deliver the finishing Thunder Fang, Thinker jumped in the way and took the attack getting seriously injured. With one of their own injured the Squirtle attempted to run away and take Thinker to safety, but no matter which way they turned they were cut off by Vermillion citizens and Electric-type Pokemon. The people corralled the Squirtle into a closed tunnel that was under construction. There the Squirtle Squad was cornered and tried to battle their way out. Unfortunately the battle damaged the tunnels structural integrity and started to collapse. This gave the squad an opportunity to escape, but it would leave all of the people trapped In the collapse. Boss decided they had to save the people so the squad opened a path to safety with their Water Guns. This gave the humans the chance to escape but the Squirtle got trapped instead. When Joker was trapped beneath a falling boulder, Thinker, Heavy and Scout worked together to push their boss to safety. When Boss regained his senses he saw the tunnel completely collapse with the rest of his squad inside. Believing himself to be the last surviving member, Squirtle decided it was all humanity's fault. He declared war in his mind and headed towards Cerulean City. One other Squirtle who was buried was rescued by Officer Jenny and the other townspeople who were trying to dig out the tunnel to save them. Members Boss The leader of the squad. Boss has a lot of charisma and was good at keeping the others in line. Thinker The smartest in the squad. Thinker is excellently planning and organizing the team. Scout The stealthiest in the squad. Scout is good at reconnaissance. He can get in and out of places without being seen and is very observant. Heavy The strongest in the squad. Heavy's old trainer strapped weights to his arms and legs, this helped Heavy become strong faster at the cost of being uncomfortable. After leaving his trainer Heavy continues to weight train, as his strength is a source of pride for him. Joker The jester of the squad. Joker has a great sense of humor, he is also a great actor. Category:Pokemon Category:Organizations